Silver Fox
by Ms. Bear
Summary: Kagome, after being betrayed by Inuyasha, wishes on the sacred jewel and becomes a silver fox demon. She then meets Youko Kurama and Kuronue....YoukoKagome. NOW ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Yuki:And here's another story by your's truly!

Disclaimer:This is getting REALLY annoying!I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YUYUHAKUSHO!So leave me alone...stupid lawyers...

* * *

The moonlight enveloped her as she ran through the forest, as fast as her human legs could carry her. Her long raven hair billowing out behind her and tears streaming down her face. She stopped abruptly, chest heaving, gasping for breath. 

"Inuyasha, why?" she whispered to the wind. "He said I was just a tool, not a friend, just a tool to get what he wanted!" It wasn't that she liked him that way, she had liked him as a friend. "Well that'll all change now," she hissed, eyes dry and all traces of tears gone, "nobody messes with Kagome Higurashi and gets away with it."

She looked down at the tiny jewel that had caused so much destruction, and sadness. They had defeated Naraku not even a week ago and had put the jewel together when she caught Inuyasha confessing his love to Kikyo and telling her that Kagome was nothing to him and he would make her go back to her time when he got back.

"I wish that i could have the strength to protect the ones i love."she whispered.

"Your wish has been granted, you are now a demon." A voice said from within the jewel. Suddenly the jewel disapeared in a blinding light.Kagome stared at where it used to be in shock.

"What!I don't feel any different." she said to herself. The only things she noticed was that her hearing and sense of smell had become better. To her surprise she _smelt _a hotspring nearby.

"I could use a nice bath." she said. Then she could also see what she looked like. She ran towards the east and realized she could run much faster than she could before.

She stopped suddenly, and stared at what was in front of her. It was a giant wall of plants. She walked towards it and placed her hand on it. With the touch of her fingers an opening appeared in the center of the wall. When she walked through, the opening covered up again. She looked towards the right and saw the hotsprings. As she walked towards it she didn't realize that where ever she walked grass and flowers would grow where her foot had touched. Kagome undressed and got in the water. She looked in and gasped, she looked so different. Her hair was silver and went down to her butt, and she had deep purple eyes. She also had long claws and fangs and she had filled out in all the right places. What surprised her most though was the fact that she had silver fox ears and a silver fox tail. She giggled asher earstwitched.

"What am I?"she wondered out loud.

"You are a silver fox child." a voice said.

"Midoriko?"Kagome asked. She looked around, but saw no Midoriko.

"Yes, it is me child, I was sent here in spirit to tell you what you were."

"So I am a silver fox?"

"Yes, you control plants."

"Really?"

"Yes, now i must go, good luck Kagome." Kagome leaned back against a rock.

_'I wonder what i can do.'_ Kagome thought. She combed through her hair with her fingers, removing anything that might have gotten stuck in it. She was surprised to find a white rose in her hair.

_'Oh its beautiful, roses are my favorites!' _She tucked the rose behind her ear and relaxed against the rock.

**_Meanwhile_**

Youko Kurama sensed a break in his wall of plants that kept people away from his castle.

"Kuroneau I'll be back soon, I just have to take care of something." he said. The bat demon nodded. Youko ran out of his palace and into the forest which he created himself.

_'Who could have gotten threw? Nobody has ever gotten threw before'._thought Youko curiously. He neared the wall but stopped when he caught the scent of a female demon in the hot springs. He masked his scent and creeped behind the rocks, to see what this demon looked like. His eyes widened. It was a female silver fox. He was said to be the only one left!

_'She's beautiful'_ he thought.

Kagome knew someone was watching her so she decided to try out her new powers. She thought of vines wrapping around the person's legs and pulling him in. She heard a cry as the person was thrown into the hotspring with her. When the person came up she realized that it was also a silver fox. She giggled as he squirted the water out of his mouth. He turned his attention to her.

"Hello there little vixen, what might your name be?" He asked swimming over to her.

"Kagome." she said, a soft pink tint coloring her cheeks.

"Well, Kagome, my name is Youko Kurama." He purred, sitting right next to her.

"I never met another silver kitsune before."Kagome said.

"Neither have I" he replied, taking in her scent. Vanilla and roses.

"Um, Youko, why are you sniffing me?" Kagome asked.

"Because you smell good." he said simply. Kagome blushed a deep crimson.

"So why did you come?" she asked.

"Well, somebody got through my wall and was trespassing, so i went to take care of it." he replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, i'll go right away!" she exclaimed swimming towards the edge and reached for her clothes.

"You don't have to go, you could stay in my castle." Youko offered.

"Really?" she said hopefully.

"Sure, I also think you could help us."

"Thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging him tight. Then Kagome realized something, she was naked, in a hotspring, hugging a male fox. She broke away and blushed bright red. She grabbed her clothes and turned to Youko.

"Turn around." she ordered. He obeyed, turning towards the rocks as she put her clothing on."Done" she said. He turned to see her in her old school uniform.

"Your clothing is very indecent. You'll change when you get to my castle." Kagome nodded, kind of embarassed. She suddenly smirked.

"I'll race ya!" She exclaimed, already running towards the castle she could see above the treeline. Youko smirked too and ran past Kagome.

"Hey!"she yelled. She got a really good idea. She held out her index finger where she saw Youko and made a swirling motion. In seconds, vines wrapped around Youko's form, gluing him to the spot.

"That's not fair!"He exclaimed, as he saw Kagome run ahead. Uh-oh. That was where his Death-trees were.

"Kagome!Kagome WAIT!"Youko yelled, breaking the vines and running to where he smelt her. His eyes were big and his mouth opened wide as he watched Kagome **petting **one of his death trees. This was getting weird, why didn't they kill her yet? Kagome turned around and giggled at Youko's face. Youko let a tiny blush stain his cheeks as he composed his face.(A/N:okay, this probably can't happen for real, but since Kagome is a silver fox, the death trees have no effect on her, ok?)

"Hey, Youko. What are these? They're so cute!" Kagome asked, hugging another death tree.

_'Cute?My death trees are cute?_he thought, his eye twitching"They're death trees they're not supposed to be **_cute _**even i think they're ugly!"

"Oh, well i think they're cute. So lets get to the castle, race ya again!" she exclaimed, getting a head start.

"Kagome! Wait up!" He yelled trying to catch up, damn she was fast when she tried.

**_Meanwhile_**

_'Where is he? He said he was going to be back soon'_ thought Kuroneau as he stood on the balcony of his room, looking at the forest.He suddenly saw a female silver fox run into the front yard._'What's this?'_ He silently flew down right behind her as Youko came into sight panting.

"I win! Ha! In your face Youko!" she cheered.

"Thats only because i let you win." he wheezed.Youko saw that Kuroneau was behind Kagome.He glared, daring him to laugh. Kuroneau smirked and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. She screeched and flipped him over. As she flipped him over, she took his nice amulet from his pocket, without him or Youko noticing. She had always been a good theif, nobody knew though.Youko was laughing hysterically on the grass.

"So," Kuroneau groaned,"Where did you find this one?"

"She was the one that broke through the wall."he said, standing up.

"So, why'd you bring her here?"Kuroneau asked, also getting up.

"Well, I thought she could help us."Youko said brushing himself off.

"How?"Kuroneau asked, looking over at Kagome, who was looking at the plants around the castle.

"Think about it. We could train her and she could become our new partner!"Youko exclaimed. Kuroneau nodded.

"She seems strong,"he said,"but can she actually steal anything?" Youko pondered this for a moment.

"Kagome,"he called,"come here." Kagome ran over.

"What is it Youko, and who is he?"she asked.

"This is Kuroneau."he introduced. Kuroneau took her hand and kissed it, making her blush and causing Youko to growl. He snatched Kagome away from Kuroneau, glaring at him.

"Anyway,"Kuroneau started,"We want you to become our new partner."

"Partner in what?"Kagome asked.

"Crime."Youko answered.

"Really?"she asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"Yes, but can you actually steal anything?"Kuroneau asked. Kagome smirked.

"Like this?"she said, taking out the amulet she had taken from Kuroneau earlier. His mouth fell open in shock and Youko started laughing hysterically again.

"How'd you get that!"he asked, amazed. He searched his pockets and found that that was indeed his.

"I took it out of your pocket when I flipped you over." Kagome stated, smiling. Youko walked over and put his arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush a bit.

"Kagome my dear, you will fit in just fine."he said grinning.

* * *

END 

Yuki:Yes another Youko/Kagome fic!I LOVE them together!

By the way is that thing Kuroneau has really an amulet or something else? Someone told me it was an amulet, but i'm not sure...

REVIEW!It makes me happy


	2. Misunderstandings

Chapter 2:Misunderstandings

Over the past four months they had been training non-stop. Kagome had mastered her plant powers and was surprised to learn that she still had her miko abilities. Kagome and Youko had also gotten closer during their training.

Kagome sat on the edge of the lake. Taking off her shoes she dipped her bare feet into the cool, crisp water.She was wearing a black kimono that had a large red dragon stitched into it, that went just above her knees. She sighed, running her fingers through her soft, silver hair.It seemed that she was happy, but she felt confused, frustrated, and a little upset. Why did Youko just leave?

_Flashback_

"Hey, Youko,"Kagome said, sitting next to him in the field behind his castle,"What do you think...of me?" Youko was shocked by this question. What _did_ he think of her. What if he said the wrong thing! Then what would_ she _think about _him_? He needed to sort things out. He got up and rushed off, leaving Kagome in her current state.

_End Flashback_

Did he care about her at all?He just...ran away. She got up, slipping her shoes on and walked towards the castle. She opened the large doors and walked inside silently. Taking off her shoes she crept up the stairs to her room, which was in between Youko's room and Kuronue's room. She shut it, walking across the room to sit on her bed. She felt tired, so she drew the curtains closed and got under the covers. But she couldn't get her mind off of Youko and she soon found tears streaming down her cheek as she snuggled further into the furs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning was worse. Kagome had found out that both Youko AND Kuronue were missing. She sighed as she slipped on a pair of black shorts and a black tube top, along with a black choker that had a small ruby in the middle. She put her hair into a high ponytail and walked outside. She sniffed lightly in each direction, trying to catch either of their scents.

"Gotcha!" She smirked triumphantly as she ran east. She just couldn't get the nagging voice in her head to shut up. It was whispering to her that something was wrong and not to go looking for them, but she pushed those thoughts aside and decided to concentrate on finding her partners. She stopped, eyes wide as she took in the horrible sight before her.

She should've listened to the nagging voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: YEAH! Chapter 2! Sorry i haven't been updating! busy,busy,busy. HOMEWORK SUX!


	3. The Death of a Great Thief

_Recap:_

_"Gotcha!" She smirked triumphantly as she ran east. She just couldn't get the nagging voice in her head to shut up. It was whispering to her that something was wrong and not to go looking for them, but she pushed those thoughts aside and decided to concentrate on finding her partners. She stopped, eyes wide as she took in the horrible sight before her._

_She should've listened to the nagging voice._

**Now:**

**Chapter 3:The Death of a Great Theif **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corpses littered the field and the grass was stained a sickly red. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly walked further into the carnage filled clearing. She almost choked at the horrible smell of death that lingered around the scene. Suddenly she caught onto Youko's scent and ran towards the smell. She stopped abruptly and gasped. She ran forward and fell to her knees next to Youko's body.

"N-no! Youko, wake up!"Kagome cried, shaking his shoulders, tears streaming down her face. Youko's eyes fluttered open and he looked towards Kagome.

"K-Ka-Kagome,"he coughed out.Kagome moved him so that his head rested in her lap.

"Shhhh, i'm here."she whispered, moving a few strands of hair away from his eyes. Youko stared up at her.

"K-Kagome, I-I'm sorry,"he said."K-Kuronue, h-he's gone." Kagome's eyes widened. Kuronue was dead?

"Youko, don't say any more, it's okay! You'll be fine."she exclaimed with fake happiness. However, she could tell that Youko could see right through her false hope.

"Kagome,"he started."Y-you know I'm n-not going to m-make it."It was getting hard for him to speak.

"No!Don't you talk like that!You're going to be okay!"Kagome cried."I can't lose you."she whispered.

"Kagome, please don't b-be sad when I l-leave this world."he said.

"NO!Youko you can't leave me!"she exclaimed. Youko's eyes closed and his breathing became even more labored.With his last breath, he whispered...

"I will always love you Kagome." and with that, Youko Kurama, died an honorable death in the arms of the one he had come to love.

"Youko?Youko?YOUKO!No!No!You can't go!YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"she screamed, clutching Youko's lifeless body to her. She gasped as his body began to become transparent and he started to levitate out of her arms.

"No!"Kagome shot up to pull him back down, but her eyes widened as her hands went right through him. Youko's body rose higher into the air and became more transparent. "NO!" When Youko's body completely disappeared, she dropped to her knees, gazing at the sky with wide eyes, arms stretched abover her as ifshe were about to grab her lost love. She slammed her fists into the ground, creating two large craters, her head bowed. It started to rain, not hard like a storm, but gentley, as if heaven were crying for her, trying to comfort her. Her tears mixed with the rain as she repeatedly took her anger out on the ground beneath her until her knuckles were raw and bleeding.

"WHY?WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME?WHY!"she screamed towards the sky."I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TELL HIM I LOVED HIM BACK!DAMN YOU!"Kagome collapsed in the mud, crying hysterically.

But nobody would know that she was ever there. For after spending a few hours crying where Youko's body had last been, she went to her era and sealed the well.

And like her scent, Kagome Higurashi was washed away from the Fuedal Era.

Never again to be associated with feelings other than sadness...or so she thought.

For the next day, Kagome would be moving in with her loud mouthed cousin,

Yusuke Uremeshi.

-------------------------------------------------

Yuki:okay, i updated! Uh I have to go to bed, so i don't feel like saying anymore so, Ja ne!

I'm really sorry for updating late too, my computer caught this weird virus that's deleting all my frickin files!


	4. Cousin Yusuke

_Recap:_

_"WHY?WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME?WHY!"she screamed towards the sky."I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TELL HIM I LOVED HIM BACK!DAMN YOU!"Kagome collapsed in the mud, crying hysterically._

_But nobody would know that she was ever there. For after spending a few hours crying where Youko's body had last been, she went to her era and sealed the well._

_And like her scent, Kagome Higurashi was washed away from the Fuedal Era._

_Never again to be associated with feelings other than sadness...or so she thought._

_For the next day, Kagome would be moving in with her loud mouthed cousin,_

_Yusuke Uremeshi._

**Now:**

**Chapter 4: Cousin Yusuke**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome's family had recently died in a fire that had burnt down the whole shrine, so she wasn't expecting to be greeted by anyone. She had nowhere to go now. There was her Aunt Atsuko! But wait, everyone thought she died in the fire with her family. Oh well, she'd just have to make something up. Her clothes were already muddy and ripped so it would look like she was through a lot. Kagome concealed her demon traits and her demonic scent, so that she looked like she normally did before the jewel turned her into a demon.

It was late at night, so the streets were empty.Shewalked to a payphone and put in some change she had found while walking. She dialed her Aunt's number, surprised she still remembered it.

**_/Do you know how late it is/_**came the gruff voice she recognized as her cousin Yusuke.

_/Yusuke/_she whispered. There was a pause.

/**_Who's this/_**

_/It's Kagome. I...I don't know where I am/_she stammered. She had to make this believable.

/**_Kagome?Listen here!Kagome's dead you freak!So if this is some kind of sick joke-/_**

_/No!Yusuke it's me!Kagome!Kagome Higurashi!Your cousin/_she cried. There was a long pause.

/**..._Prove it/_**

/_When we were little you blew up the well house with firecrackers and Grandpa chased you around with a broom/_she said smiling triumphantly at remembering that memory. There was another really long pause.

/**_K-Kagome!...Where are you/_** Yusuke yelled.

/_I-I don't know! I think I'm somewhere near where the shrine used to be/_

/**_Don't move, I'm coming to get you/ _**and he hung up. Kagome huffed and hung up the phone after him.

"That boy, no manners"she muttered. She sighed and sat down on the sidewalk near the payphone, hugging her knees to her. Everything was so wonderful and happy one minute and the next everything went down the drain and her life seemed to be unfixable.

Kagome, being incredibly tired, started to doze off while sitting up. She fought the drowsyness(uh...is this a word?if it is, did i spell it right?lol) until she couldn't take it anymore, and rested her head against the cold stone wall behind her, closing her eyes and enteringa deepsleep.

--------------------------------------

Yusuke sighed and gazed at his cousin who was sleeping in his bed. He was sitting backwards in his chair, arms crossed over the back of it. He just couldn't believe it. Every few minutes he'd get up, touch her(A/N:not like that perverts!)make sure his hand wouldn't go right through her, then pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.His handnever went through her and all his pinching did was give him bruises.She was here. His little cousin Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, was here. Laying in his bed, breathing, sleeping, chest moving up and down, heart beating. Point being, she was ALIVE! Not burnt to a crisp. She seemed fine except being exhausted. Yusuke tiptoed towards the door to get something to drink. He had to be quiet so he wouldn't wake her up. But just as he was about to open his bedroom door, the apartment door slammed open.

"KAZUMA KUWABARA IS HERE!" Yusuke smacked his forehead and groaned.

"Idiot."he muttered. He glanced back to the bed to see that Kagome hadn't woke up, much to his relief, and had just switched positions. She was now on her side, facing the wall, her back to him. One hand was under the pillow, while the other one was against her chest, fingers brushing lightly against her chin. He ran out of the room to beat some sense into Kuwabara, who was sitting on his couch watching tv.

"Kuwabara, get out of here!"he demanded, trying to keep his voice low.

"Why? We have no missions today, so i figured i'd come over here!"Kuwabara exclaimed.

"SH!"Yusuke hissed."My cousins over and she's sleeping in my room, so SH!"

"No need to shush him Yusuke, I'm already awake."

---------------------------------------

Yuki:I got another chapter done! YES!Ugh,on top ofmy computer having this stupid virus, I have had horrible bronchitus(no clue how to spell it) and I have a bunch of projects due this week so...yeah...


End file.
